Cassandra Cain
The result of a linguistics experiment which focused on using her capacity for language to adapt solely to body language. Cassandra is unable to speak, but as a result of her training she is a phenomenal combatant, a wonder who at sixteen years old rivals the skills of Lady Shiva, Batman and Deathstroke. Background Born in secret, raised in seclusion, trained in the fighting arts instead of language, Cassandra (named but never coming to understand her name for lack of being told as much) was supposed to be the world's greatest assassin. She was supposed to be able to combat enemies in hand to hand fighting with such expertise that no one who would oppose her could land a blow. In the end, she was only one of these things. David Cain had a dream. He wanted to make a perfect successor, a perfect bodyguard for the shadowy organization called the League of Assassins. The leader of the league would only accept the best, and David Cain sought to surpass that acceptable expectation. His first attempt, enough children to fill a school room, failed. They were out of control, and it was deemed necessary that they be destroyed. His second attempt was a single girl. From birth, she was trained. No spoken language, instead knowing violence as a means of expression and as a result, body language became a real language for her. She performed supremely well, striving for her mentor's approval. She saw him as a father figure, and in a way, he saw her as his daughter. Rather than hugs as a means of expressing affection, they fought. He showed little mercy, though the injuries he inflicted were not serious enough to leave lasting complication. Eventually, David Cain stopped being able to land blows on the girl (whom he named Cassandra). Eventually Cassandra was ready to graduate and move on to simply honing her skills for improvement. David Cain had taught her everything he knew about fighting and killing. The only thing that was left to do was to apply her knowledge. Like everything else she did, Cassandra performed the act with perfection, flowing into action with speed that surprised her victim and his bodyguards. The eight year old girl tore his throat out with her bare hand, knowing precisely where to strike. That was when things went wrong. She saw the man's expression as she struck, the terror he went through as he realized he was going to die, and then... nothing. It revolted her, what she had done. Her proud mentor came in afterward, shooting the victim's bodyguards before for the first time, offering a hug for his young protoge. Rather than accepting this, she punched him squarely in the jaw, disorienting him, then she ran away. After that, Cassandra drifted. She had been born in and spent all of her life in Macau before that, but she needed to get away from the man who made her into a monster. Her victim's expressions and experiences haunted her each night while she slept, driving her to just keep going. Eventually, she found her way to New York, a homeless wandering teenaged girl. MUX History Logs *2011-01-28 - Alien Invasion? - Toys Gone Wild - The Sentinels encounter two new challenges: toys running amuck and Cassandra Cain. *2011-01-29 - Dark Viper: The Gang War Escalates - Stopping a seeming so-so normal robbery offers insight into an escalating gang war, and the opportunity for Wildcat to bring in another stray cat a.k.a. Cassandra Cain. *2011-02-06 - Dark Viper: Capturing a Speedster - Hired by the Vipers, Markus uses precognition to attempt to capture Liberty Belle. A Golem in the Gear known as Cassandra Cain appears unpredicted. *2011-02-18 - Dark Viper: She Said 'No'. - Cassandra goes on a mission with Wildcat to discover who is behind the gang wars. Who is the Dark Viper? *2011-02-25 - Dark Viper: More Than U Can Hiss - The Dark Viper is now the hunted, and discovers he hissed off more than he can bite with this crazy team of vigilantes! The gang wars stop here! *2011-03-10 - He has Impulses - Bart reveals just how hyper he can be, and that he isn't the only one with pent up energy. Go Cass! *2011-04-08 - The Rebirth of the Justice Society - Wildcat assembles a group of vigilantes consisting of Wildcat II, Troia, Liberty Belle, and Batman to propose the reformation of the Justice Society of America. Category:Characters Category:Features Category:Hero Category:Taken